gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 21
Crimson Moon Report #12 - January 27, 2011 Summary: Fears once again come to the fore for several people on the dais, but Sheru's influence is shattered by Beinion's faith in Koar. ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 2/5/11 (Apologies for the length. I did my best to include all views.) January 27, an incident took place on the dais in Ta'Illistim, where several people reported influences of the crimson moon. Vyrshkana was resting when Shilarra arrived to ask for spirit spells. Once done, however, 'a flicker of disgust' filled Vyrshkana's mind and Shilarra perceived the same disgust in Vyrshkana's eyes. Vyrshkana reported that she sensed something 'off' about Shilarra, something she described as icky and spiritually disgusting. Shilarra claimed that Vyrshkana started to yell about it, but then Shilarra was overcome by a rage the like of which she had never known. Shilarra described it as a need to lash out at others and a feeling that nothing that was said would be good enough to placate her, but that everyone was against her. She also said that she lost control over her words, but it rather seemed that something else controlled what she was saying. Regardless, she began to berate both Vyrshkana and Skeyelar, who had also arrived on the dais. Shilarra reported that she also smelled and tasted blood, which repulsed her but also intensified her rage. Shilarra noticed a flicker of light which she assumed was the moon, but she then saw that a jackal-shaped candle votive had appeared on the dais. She reports that after that, doubt filled her mind, accompanied by images of those she knows well turning from smiling faces to disgust, hatred and mistrust. This is in line with images she has seen before, and it taps into one of her fears of being alone and abandoned. She recognizes that what she sees is someone toying with her mind, but she finds it difficult to separate herself from it. She said that she did not hear whispers, as she had in other occurrences. Vyrshkana, on the other hand, was becoming more and more unsettled and scared by what was going on. She began to have visions of paint being dumped on the ground, and it turning to blood. Paint dulled her senses, and she went temporarily blind from it. The visions intensified, to the point where Vyrshkana was becoming disoriented and nigh hysterical. She still is loathe to speak on it because of the painful memories. One particular vision that was reported is as follows: The people you see with your normal eyes mock you by pouring paint onto the ground, where it all mixes into a rust-colored splotch..Slowly, the impurities burn away and the stickiness of paint faintly resembles blood. Skeyelar, as mentioned, was also there. She reported that she felt strange sensations, as of things from long ago that she had tried to forget, but nothing in particular that she could put a finger on. She believes that it may be tied to her earlier allegiance to V'tull. She also felt her blood boil, and a rage coursed through her while Shilarra was under the moon's influences. Skeyelar said that she wanted to 'silence Shilarra's babblings,' but she didn't do anything except use a warcry to silence her. She said that while the thought for more violence did cross her mind, she didn't wish to shed blood in town and was able to suppress her urge. She also believes that she'll be able to maintain control in the future, should it happen again. In addition, Skeyelar mentioned that the candle was exerting some sort of influence upon her, trying to goad her into giving into her impulses. She believed that the candle was tied to her feelings in some way, and it kept drawing her attention. Beinion was also present during the incident. He arrived to find Shilarra and Vyrshkana arguing as well as the jackal-shaped votive. He sensed a strange power emanating from the votive, and believed it held sway over Shilarra and those who were weak. He attempted to intervene on Shilarra's behalf. In response, he was presented with a series of images and visions, all attempting to break his resolve. He also reported that the force wanted him on his knees on the jackal's behalf. As you attempt to hold to your faith, a sudden flash of vivid imagery fills your mind. Temples. Large, small...Quiet..Some of them are stained of blood. You gain a foreboding feeling that a blight grows in the land. The silk on your hands feels hot, as if the smoke in the area clings to your hands, disturbing your attempts to revert to your faith. Thump. Thump. Thump. As your prayers sound from your lips, a mocking laughter echoes in your ears. You feel the growing defilement in the area lessening your connection to Koar. A sudden flash of vision fills your mind. Your eyes open to two men dragging you on the ground, your shoes digging into the earth as you tilt your head back and gaze on an imposing temple. A woman's scream escapes your lips as you feel the scripture falling from your mind, and a heavy fist striking your face, leaving you limp. Your arms stretch far above your head as the memory overtakes your senses and you watch the athame plunge into your chest! Each heartbeat weakens your resolve as you watch fanatics dance over your body as you bleed out. As your eyelids flutter, the men dance in fervor before the ceiling of the temple forms a flicker of gold. Each beat of your heart dances between agony and faith, battling one another for control of your body. The golden crown begins to loom larger, and the fanatics seems to slow in your vision. The temple, the blood, the feeling of terror begins to fade as warmth reflecting from the crown provides a soothing sensation. The feeling of a weaker body is slowly replaced by your own form as the golden crown settles above your head, and illumination shatters the vision. Your legs feel strong, and your heart tugs to stand and sing out to your patron. Beinion's faith in Koar prevailed, and the votive's influence was shattered. He moved a hand near the votive, and a golden light erupted from his finger that melted the candle and evaporated the wax. With the votive gone, the influences upon the others in the area began to fade. However, he heard a voice in his mind say, "You are too strong...For now. We will break you!" It, too, faded away. Nilandia was also present for a decent portion of what happened, but she sensed and saw nothing that would indicate that her own perceptions were altered, or that her own fears were being manipulated. It seemed as though the crimson moon had nothing to do with her at all that night. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports